I Guess Second Best Is All I Will Know
by Teriah
Summary: Will Sasuke be able to realize Naruto is in love with him in time or will he already be in the arms of someone else? Contains Ita/Naru and possible Sasu/Naru.


Hello my fellow readers! Yes, I am aware that I was gone for a long period of time, but I have a good excuse! I was caught up in school and other crap. So yeah sorry I havent made a story in who knows how long, but this is just a random story I created while stuck in a cabin over spring break. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto is the outcast at school because everyone knows of the demon secret and think he's the demon so no one talks to him and they all make fun of him. Naruto does nothing to stand up for himself because over the years hes learned to accept other's cruelty and thinks he deserves all of this. He lives in an old rubbishy apartment because that'fs all he can afford by himself.

He came to school on Monday and while taking his books out of his locker Sasuke's group walked by and one of the kids pushed Naruto down and slammed his locker shut, laughing they walked away leaving Naruto on the ground. He got up embarassed that Sasuke saw him like that and quickly grabbed his books and ran to his next class since he was going to be late. Turning a corner he ran into someone and hit the ground hard along with the other person. He looked up to say something and the words died on his lips, he had knocked down Sasuke!

Oh and did I forget to tell you? Yes, Naruto is madly in love with Sasuke. The only problem being that Sasuke is the king of the school and Naruto is probably the most looked down student to exist at Konoha High School.

"S-sasuke, omgosh im so sorry! Are you okay?" Naruto asked while helping the Uchica off the ground.

"Hn, watch it Uzumaki," Sasuke said while brushing Naruto off and walking to their next class.

'Great job Naruto! Now Sasuke hates you even more, you're so stupid!' Naruto thought while grabbing the books off the ground and running to his class, which of course he had to have with Sasuke.

The bell rang and Naruto and Sasuke both came in late thus resulting in them getting detention after school for a week. Sasuke gave Naruto the meanest glare he had ever given to anyone and sat down, once again Naruto was unlucky because he sat infront of Sasuke. Naruto tried telling the teacher why they were late but he would have none of it and told Naruto to shut up and sit down or else he'd make both detentions last two weeks, Naruto didnt want Sasuke to hate him more so he sat down. While he was listening to his teacher teach them math he could feel the intense glare Sasuke was giving him.

Once school got out Naruto walked towards the math classroom and waited for his and Sasuke's punishment. The Uchica arrived soon after and sat down as far from Naruto as possible and they were in an awkward, tense silence until the teacher arrived.

"Alright so since you both are serving detentions for a week today you both will--"

"But Mr. Nerran it was my fault I wasnt looking in the hallway and I ran into Sasuke so our books dropped and we were late! Why dont I just serve two weeks of detention instead of Sasuke having to serve it wasnt even his fault!" Naruto said while cutting the teacher off.

"Thats not an excuse! He still should have been here on time," Mr. Nerran said while glaring at Naruto.

"But after we dropped our books I grabbed one of his and... and I threw it down the hallway so thats why he was late!" Naruto said lying to the teacher.

"Naruto what a horrible thing to do! Fine Uchica you'll only have to serve an hour and a half instead of three for three days instead of five.

"Alright," Sasuke said calmly, but on the inside he was curious as to why Naruto lied and got him out of alot of the detention just so his became worse.

"So today your punishment is to repaint the walls and scrape the gum off the bottom of the desks, have fun!" Mr. Nerran said as he left the room "And dont forget if you decide to misbehave it will only get worse!"

"A-alright so I guess we should get to work," Naruto said while grabbing a paint can nervously and standing next to a wall started painting over the old, cracked paint.

"Hn," Sasuke said while grabbing a paint can and standing on the opposite wall started painting.

Thier was an awkward silence in the air, the only noise being heard was the dipping off the paintbrushes. Naruto had no clue what to say to the Uchica to try and get him to hate him less.

"L-look, Sasuke. Im really sorry for running into you today, I didnt mean to and because of that we got detentions. You can just sit down or something and listen to your ipod if you want, i'll finish painting Im the one responsible for it anways." Naruto said while shyly turning towards the brooding Uchica.

"Will I get in trouble AGAIN if I do that?" the Uchica said, sounding a little too annoyed than he would have liked to. He turned around to stare at the blonde and noticed that the boy was actually really handsome, natural blonde hair, unique blue eyes with sunkissed skin, and the strange lines on his cheeks. He also noticed that when he stared Naruto would look down or away and that he looked really nervous.

"No you wont get into anymore trouble, I p-promise. Im really sorry for even getting you into this mess," Naruto said sadly.

"Okay, I'll just sit over here then," Sasuke said while cleaning up the paint cans. He was still confused as to why Naruto lied and got Sasuke out of trouble, getting more in trouble himself. But the Uchica did notice the sencerity and sadness in the blonde's eyes when he told him he was sorry. While Sasuke was putting his paintbrush down Mr. Nerran came back in and said that they would leave when they finished their tasks, no matter if it was passed three hours or not, that going for Sasuke too. The boys both nodded and Mr. Nerran left the classroom and probably the school too, not wanting to stay late on a school night to watch kids for detention.

Sasuke than sat down at a desk near the front and pulled out his ipod and phone, while watching Naruto paint the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TWO HOURS AFTER SCHOOL ENDED, ONE AND A HALF HOURS OF DETENTION)

Sasuke was beyond bored and tired, just wanting to go home but he knew he had to wait for Naruto to finish. He was nowhere near done, still having to paint two walls and scrape all the desks. Naruto's arm was beginning to hurt very badly so he turned around to Sasuke to see what he was doing. Their eyes met and Naruto hurriedly thought of something to say.

"S-sasuke you can go home if you want to. I'll just finish today and we'll come back tomorrow and do some more stuff." Naruto said while looking away from the bored raven.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked while hoping he could leave this boring place.

"Yeah, ill finish soon anyways, no worries," Naruto said, knowing he was going to be here for a looooong time finishing these stupid tasks.

"Alright, bye" Sasuke said while leaving the classroom.

Naruto waited by the window until he saw Sasuke by the parking lot and being picked up by his brother in an expensive looking car. He sighed and got back to work while thinking of Sasuke and how much trouble he got him into today. Naruto knew his any chance he had with Sasuke was over now due to his stupid stunt, even though he would have never had a chance with him in his life anyways.

'Sasuke perfect, why would he want to date me? Hes not even gay, besides if he was he wouldnt go for an ugly, stupid monster like me, the best I can do is atleast be on good terms with him' He thought while working on the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FOUR AND A HALF HOURS OF DETENTION)

Naruto sighed as he finished the last desk. He looked around the room at his work, the walls were now painted and the desks gum-free. He got up stretching his aching muscles, and cleaned up all the paint supplies. Naruto walked out of school and noticed that it had gotten really dark out.

'May as well get home before it gets dark out,' He thought while heading towards a school exit.  
[[The school is located near restuarants, they're on one side of the road while the school is on the other side.]]

Sasuke had just walked out of a fancy restuarant he went to eat at with his brother and stared at his high school. He saw a boy walking out of the entrance and got a closer look to see that it was Naruto. The boy looked dead as he walked off and got onto a sidewalk to go to who knows where.

'Holy crap Naruto just finished now!? Hes been working for four and a half hours on those stupid punishments!? Maybe I should have helped... NO it wasnt my fault it was his stupid fault and he deserves it... i think' Sasuke thought while his feet began walking towards the boy.

Sasuke ended up following behind the blonde to see where he was going. Naruto ended up walking two miles with Sasuke following behind stealthily. He came up to a old, crappy apartment and Sasuke watched as Naruto greeted the neighbors that were outside while they said nothing in return and glared at the boy. Naruto then proceeded to help a lady bring her groceries to her door since she was unable to carry them because of their weight.

'Thank you young man! You're too kind," She said while grabbing the last bag from him, showing her his face. She shrieked as she realized it was the demon boy and yelled at him to get out of her house before she hit him. Naruto out of shock ran out and towards his room. He searched through his bookbag to find his keys and ran into his room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke walked towards his door and had the urge to knock on it and see if the blonde was okay.

'Why am I acting like this? I hate him hes just a horrible demon, right?' Sasuke thought while thinking of a reason to knock on the door.

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for Naruto to answer it. He waited a minute and then knocked again, this time harder.

"Can you please just go away?" was the reply he got from the other side of the door, Naruto sounded sad, like he was crying.

"Umm, Naruto its Sasuke I took your pen instead of mine," he said while thinking of what a lame excuse that was.

He heard a thud followed by a couple curses and the door opened to reveal the blonde with red, puffy eyes and messy hair. Naruto realized that Sasuke must have found out he had cried and furiously wiped at his eyes.

"H-hey Sasuke, sorry I thought it was someone else at the door...anyways heres your pen, sorry for taking it I didnt even realize it was yours," Naruto said while handing the pen over.

They stood there not knowing what to say so Naruto frantically thought of something to say.

"U-umm do you want to come in, I have tea if you want some..?" he said hopefully, trying to get the raven to like him more.

"Uhh no thanks" Sasuke said but then after seeing the blondes crestfallen face after being rejected he changed his mind and agreed to drink some tea. Naruto smiled and opened the door for Sasuke to walk in and he noticed that the entire apartment was smaller than his room alone. There was a small kitchen which consisted of a small table with two stools, a sink, small fridge, a door that he assumed led into the bathroom, and a couch he guessed was also a bed since there was no bedroom. But he was shocked to see that the entire room was really clean and organized, his one pair of shoes put neatly next to the door. Naruto walked over to the small area near the sink and pulled out mutiple herbs.

"Sorry its such a small space, what tea would you like?" Naruto asked while nervously biting his lip.

"Do you have black herb tea?" Sasuke asked while sitting on a stool.

"Yep! Would you like some rice cakes?" Naruto asked, mad that that was all the things he had to offer Sasuke.

"Sure, if that isnt a bother," Sasuke responded while taking in the rest of Naruto's apartment. It was cramped but it had that cozy feeling to it even though there wasn't alot of furniture in it.

"Not at all," Naruto said while opening the fridge and taking out the two rice cakes that were to be his lunch for school tomorrow. 'Oh well, I miss breakfast and lunch tomorrow, its worth it im giving it to Sasuke!" Naruto said while handing him the cup of tea and plate of rice cakes. Sasuke noticed how the rice cake was all Naruto had in his fridge and felt bad for eating it, but noticed that they were handmade and the best rice cakes he had ever eaten.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Sasuke asked feeling greedy for being the only one eating.

"No, I had just eaten before you came so im full!," Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke knew the blonde was lying since he saw the blonde leave the school and stalk-- curiously followed him home.

"Oh okay," Sasuke said while finishing off one of the rice cakes and starting on the second one. Naruto just watched as Sasuke ate the food and drank the tea, Naruto was on cloud nine that Sasuke agreed to have tea with him in Naruto's home!

After Sasuke finished eating he got up and told Naruto that he had to get home because his brother was probably wondering were the heck he was. Naruto nodded and said goodbye to the Uchica and after Sasuke walked away closed the door and jumped up and down excitedly. After he became slightly less excited he took a shower and did his homework. After he finished his homework he cleaned up the table and his stomach growled loudly, the smell of the rice cakes still in the air.

'Uggh, im so hungry. I need to find a job or else im going to starve to death and lose my apartment,' Naruto thought while sitting on the couch and falling asleep.

Naruto woke up the next day and got ready for school, nervous to see what him and Sasuke would have to do in detention. He came to school early and sat down for math class, Naruto awkwardly sat there with Mr. Nerran staring him down. Its not that he wanted to be there this early he just didnt like passing through the hallways when there were alot of people in them, people that were disgusted and afraid of him, the outcast, the demon. Sasuke walked in five minutes after Naruto, he usually did this dropping off his backpack and then heading out with his friends but this time when he came in Mr. Nerran greeted him and told us to come to his desk so he could talk to us.

"I just wanted to say that you both did an awesome job yesterday! I couldnt have done it better myself, today you guys are going to be taken out of last period class and will experience being a janitor working for the school for two hours, yes one of them being the last period of school and after class when people are at their lockers." Mr. Nerran said, while smiling evily, knowing this was going to be very embarassing for the boys.

"W-what!? You have got to be kidding me, thats not fair!" Sasuke said, not liking the idea of being seen in school being a low life janitor.

"Yes, its know what i'll let you clean the last period of class so no one will see you and Naruto will clean after last period when people will be out in the hallways because im sure Naruto slacked off on yesterdays activities of painting and getting the gum off the desks while you worked hard but you still have to stay in the school and watch him until hes done because he'll probably just slack off again," Mr. Nerran said cruelly, liking the idea of embarassing the Uzumaki.

"No he didnt sla-"

"Yeah, you got caught me, I didnt do alot yesterday. I'll just do last period, I really dont care if people see me.." Naruto said, not sounding very convincing.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto said he didnt do alot yesterday when he did all of it and stayed there for over four hours! But being an Uchica and having his stupid ego he agreed to the plan so that people wouldnt see him and laugh at him, not like they would anyways him being a god-like figure to all of them.

Sasuke and Naruto were taken out of last period and cleaned the hallways and did other jobs the janitors would do while wearing an ugly green one suit. When the bell rang it was Naruto's turn and Sasuke watched thorugh the janitor's office window as Naruto cleaned the windows while a bunch of students rushed out of their classrooms. He saw his group and was about to get out of the office and say hi to them but saw as they pushed Naruto hard so that he hit into the window, not being prepared to get pushed. They laughed at him as they saw his green jumpsuit and even from the office heard as they loudly made fun of him.

"Hah, looky here, the demons the new janitor! What a perfect job for a low-life like you!" one of Sasuke's friends who was taller and stronger than Naruto said while laughing at him.

"And look at what he's wearing, I didnt even know they made those types of things anymore!" another said while pointing to the blonde's clothing.

Naruto just looked down as they made fun of him and hoped that Sasuke wouldnt come and make fun of him to. 'Atleast no one saw Sasuke when he was cleaning, so I guess I did something right..' Naruto thought while staring at the white tiles.

"Look at me when im talking to you, bastard!" the muscular one yelled while roughly yanking Naruto's chin up and pushing him harder against the wall so that Naruto shoulder was sharply pressed against the edge of the window.

"You piss me off so much, walking around like your better than everyone! Well your not, your just a useless demon, no one even likes you so why are you still here? You should just stay in your house and never come out so that no one has to see your ugly face." the muscular one said while punching the blonde in the jaw as hard as he could.

The blonde didnt block the blow and was hit so hard that he stumbled and fell over the mop and water bucket he had with him to wash the floors, spilling it all over himself and the floor.  
"Hahaha, your so stupid! You cant do anything right!" Sasuke's friends said while walking off, the muscular one kicked the blonde in the rib and bent down next to Naruto.

"If you ever piss off Sasuke or he gets mad at you, i'll personally come and beat the crap out of you until your knocked unconsious and sent to the hospital," he said while spitting in the blonde's face and walking off.

Naruto quickly got up but fell down again do to the water on the floor so he grabbed the mop and cleaned it up. He didnt know when he started crying or when his jaw and ribs began to go numb. After he finished cleaning and all the students left the school he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. He slid down it and sat on the floor crying his eyes out. After he stopped crying Naruto got up and walked over to the mirror.

'My jaw looks horrible, its already getting swollen, great now I have to go buy an ice pack for it,' Naruto thought while washing his face, trying to get rid of the tear stains.

He walked out of the bathroom and went into the janitor's office unaware that Sasuke was still in there. Naruto went to the backroom and took off the one suit, searching around for his clothes only in his boxers. The blonde walked over to his backpack, grabbed his clothes, and looked up to see Sasuke staring at him weirdly. He turned bright red when he realized he was only in his boxers and bolted to the backroom uttering a quick sorry as he ran in.

Sasuke sat their in shock after Naruto ran to the backroom.

'He looked way too skinny, I saw his ribs popping out and everything, I could never tell before because he wears such baggy clothes. And there were bruises all over his chest as if he gets beat or something, maybe I should watch him more to see what happens to him. I also should have done something when my friends were hurting him! But I couldnt make them stop because I hate Naruto too, or I used to... No I still do he's only a no good demon that causes trouble!' Sasuke argued in his head until he saw Naruto come out of the backroom with his clothes on this time, his cheeks still slightly red. He saw the blondes jaw and his eyes grew big, his jaw looked horrible, Naruto must have been in alot of pain due to his ribs and jaw.

"Sorry Sasuke! I didnt even know you were still here I thought you left!" Naruto said, totally horrified that Sasuke saw him almost naked. 'He must be totally grossed out he was looking at me weirdly,' Naruto thought, getting more depressed the more he thought about it.

"Yeah, I just stayed after like Mr. Nerran said, hey what happened to your jaw did someone hit you?" Sasuke asked wanting to know if Naruto would tell him or not.

"A-ah my jaw? No, no one hit me! I was cleaning the window and tripped and landed jaw first against the corner of the water bucket. Haha, yeah im really clumsy!" Naruto thought while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said while walking with Naruto to the door of the janito'rs office. "Mr. Nerran said he left us a video of other things we have to do so lets go watch it," Sasuke said while putting the disk into the computer and pressing play.

"Hello there! As you can see I have left the school already but you guys have to make a posterboard stating what you learned in the past two days and what you did wrong, this will be do first period tomorrow so get it done!" Mr. Nerran stated and then the screen turned black.

"Crap, its due tomorrow. Do you want to come to my house and do it there since hes probably going to ask us what we did for the project and everything," Sasuke said, not knowing what else to do.

"N-no! That's fine why dont I just do it and we can hand it in tomorrow," Naruto said not wanting to bother Sasuke anymore, especially in his own home.

"No, we have to do this together he said! Just come to my house and we'll drive you home afterwards," Sasuke said demandingly, calling his brother to come and pick him up from school.

"U-umm okay, yeah thats fine," Naruto said, not wanting to get Sasuke mad by arguing with him.

The two boys walked out of school and Naruto was surprised that the brother was already there. Sasuke walked to the passenger seat and got in but Naruto was hesitant, he hadn't been in a car in over two years and this was a really nice car so he didnt want to ruin it.

"Get in, dobe," Sasuke said, while staring at the blonde.

"A-aah sorry, I was zoning out for a second!" he said while getting into the car as carefully as possible, being slightly hurt from Sasuke calling him a dobe.

The car ride was fine, the two brothers conversing quitely in the front. Naruto felt uncomfortable though, Sasuke's older brother kept looking at him through the mirror.

'Crap, maybe I shouldn't have come. Hes probably upset, im sitting in his nice sports car ruining it, this is going to be a bad day I can just feel it.' Naruto said while never taking his eyes of his hands in his lap.

They soon pulled up to a beautiful mansion and the brother pulled into the driveway, parking the car. As soon as the car was parked Naruto got out quickly, carefully closing the door behind him and grabbing his backpack he followed Sasuke up the steps. They entered a elegant wooden door and walked into his huge house, taking in the amazing decor. The brother walked off down one of the hallways and Naruto followed Sasuke as he walked towards his room, Naruto was guessing.

"Wow, Sasuke you have the most beautiful house I have ever seen before!" Naruto said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Eh, its alright. Anyways we better get working this is going to take awhile," Sasuke said while getting materials and drawing stuff out to start working on the poster.

They worked on the project for about an hour and it was starting to come together. They were pulled away from the project when there was a knock at the door and a butler came in telling the Uchica that dinner was being served and that his company was to join them.

"Alright Naruto, break time, let's go eat dinner," Sasuke said while getting up and stretching.

"Umm, im actually not hungry I think im just going to stay up here and work on the poster, you can go down and eat." Naruto said, nervous of how his family would react when they realized that their son was working on a project with the demon and that he would be eating an elegant dinner with them.

"No, no, you're hungry im hungry, lets go," he said while pulling the blonde out of the room and down to the dining hall.

Naruto was in such shock that the Uchica was even touching him that he only realized he was going downstairs when he was in the dining hall, just about to sit down.

'Crap,' Naruto thought while taking in the shocked faces of Sasuke's mom and dad. His brother had already seen me earlier and stuck to staring intensely at the blonde.

They ate in silence, the mom and dad too shocked to say anything until Sasuke asked them how their day was and the family striked up a conversation, Naruto being the only one not partaking in it.

"Oh, and this is Naruto. We're doing a math project together so he came over to finish it today," Sasuke said.

"O-oh, how fun." Sasuke's mom replied, not knowing what to say to the Uzimaki.

"Yes it is fun, and thank you for the dinner and letting me come over," Naruto said, knowing he should atleast thank them for the dinner they were nicely letting him eat.

Naruto felt so uncomfortable, he didnt talk the entire dinner. The only thing he did was greet the family, thank them for the dinner, and tell them how nice of a house they have while all he recieved nods. He ate as little as possible, he was starving since he didnt eat the day before but he didnt want to seem like a pig and eat all of the dinner so he eat a small amount. After dinner the parents called Sasuke into the kitchen and Itachi so Naruto decided he would help clean up and started cleaning up the plates in the other kitchen since the Uchicas were so wealthy they had two kitchens. Half way through cleaning the dishes Sasuke's mom came into the kitchen and realized he was scrubbing the plates with soap and a sponge and rushed over to the sink.

"Get your hands off those plates, do you know how valuable these are, dont you ever touch them with your filthy hands!" she said while yanking them out of his hands.

"O-oh im sorry Uchica-san!" Naruto said while bowing slightly and walking out of the room to find Sasuke.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and heard Sasuke's dad whispering loudly to Sasuke in the other kitchen. He didnt want to snoop around but he wanted to know what they were talking about so he stood behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

"Why did you invite the demon to our house!? Do you know how much danger we're in right as we speak?" his father said harshly.

"Im sorry father but I had no choice, besides Naruto's not that bad he couldnt hurt a fly," Sasuke said.

"Please dont tell me you actually hang out with that trash?" his father replied.

"Of course not, we just were partnered up together, nothing else. We're not friends or anything." Sasuke said, Naruto who heard this hurriedly moved and tried finding a bathroom. He frantically opened doors down a hallway trying to find a bathroom so no one saw the tears streaming down his face. Naruto opened one door and on the other side was Itachi, who he realized was Sasuke's brother's name.

"Im sorry Itachi-san I was looking for a bathroom do you know where I can find one?" Naruto said, nervous because Itachi was staring at him weirdly again and smirking at him.

"Of course, here I have one in my room, step inside." Itachi said while letting Naruto in the room.

After Naruto stepped inside Itachi led him to his huge room. He smirked and moved Naruto towards his black and crimson bed, gently pushing him down on it. He sat next to Naruto and started acting weird to him.

"U-umm Itachi what are you doing? Arent you going to show me the bathroom?" Naruto said, getting more and more creeped out.

"Hmm, sure i'll show you after." Itachi said as he pushed Naruto back on the bed and got on top of him, Itachi started sucking on his neck and Naruto freaked out.

"I-itachi, stop! What are you doing!?" Naruto said trying to break free but Itachi was already straddling him and held Naruto in place with his unbelieveably strong legs.

Itachi began to move Naruto's shirt down planting more kisses along his collar bone and then began licking and sucking the skin, finding Naruto sensitive spot. Naruto was disgusted with himself when he moaned out and began trashing around.

"My my, fiesty arent we? Thats no problem ill just have to tie you down," Itachi said as he gagged Naruto and tied him to the headboard.

Itachi then got back on the bed and crawled seductively over to Naruto and took the blonde's shirt off followed by his own. Naruto had to admit that Itachi was beautiful but he didn't like Itachi he liked Sasuke and this was so wrong! The older Uchica then began to lick along Naruto's abdomen and lick inside his bellybutton which made the blonde flip out even more.

"Mmmf! Staaphh Taashi!" Naruto tried yelling through the gag but it didnt work and he only ended up mumbling incoheret words.

Itachi then began to take the blondes pants off and the blonde lost it and began to cry. Itachi saw this and smiled sincerly holding the blonde's face as he kissed away the tears.

"Shh, Naru its okays dont cry, i'll make you feel good, i'll care for you, i wont turn on you like everyone else in your life has, i'll love you and always will. I see the way you look at Sasuke and I know you like him but hes too coldhearted to ever like you but even after just meeting you today I know that I can take care of you better than anyone else ever has." Itachi whispered while kissing the blonde on the lips.

Naruto gave in to Itachi, realizing that Sasuke would never love him and if he was lucky to have anyone love him he should be with them. Naruto kissed back, wishing it was Sasuke instead of Itachi. Itachi bit his lip causing Naruto to open his mouth and have Itachi's tongue map out his mouth and suck on his tongue. Itachi then fully took off Naruto's pants and then he began to palm Naruto's half erect dick through the fabric of his boxers. When Naruto was fully hard Itachi took off his own pants and boxers and Naruto gasped as he saw how large Itachi was. The raven chuckled at the blonde's reaction and kissed him while sliding the blonde's boxers off. Naruto blushed and tried covering himself from Itachi's wandering eyes.

"Dont look at me Itachi, im not good enough." Naruto said while trying to cover up more.

"Naruto, your beautiful every single thing about you is perfect," he said while moving the blonde's hands and kissing him passionatley while moving the blonde so that he was laying under himself.

They both moaned as their hard cocks touched and Itachi began moving his hips with Naruto and soon he had the blonde withering underneath him. He kissed the blonde while he lubed up one of his fingers and stuck it in Naruto's hole causing the blonde to gasp and cry out.

"Stop, Tachi it hurts!" Naruto said while he cried into Itachi's shoulder.

"Im sorry love, it'll feel way better soon, just hold on a little longer," Itachi said sticking another finger in making scissoring motions.

Itachi being as flexible as he is bent down while fingering the blonde and took Naruto's dick in his mouth and began to suck him off as he fingered him. He added the last finger and deepthroated the blonde causing Naruto to go over the edge and cum, shooting his seed down Itachi's throat. Itachi moaned and kissed Naruto, the blonde tasting himself.

"This may hurt a little, but bear with me," the Uchica said while lifting the blonde up to sit on his lap. He aligned his dick with Naruto's entrance and thrust in quickly waiting for the blonde to get comfortable, after Naruto got comfortable Itachi started thrusting slowly into him.

"Holy shit, Naruto your so fucking tight," Itachi moaned while sucking on the blondes neck.

"Mmm, Itachi move!" Naruto said.

"Hmm I dont know ive been doing everything so far, I think its time you took over," Itachi said while laying back while smirking.

"Pervert, fine!" Naruto said while blushing. He began lifting up and down on Itachi's dick, both moaning at the feel. The blonde began to bounce up and down on the raven's dick, loving the feeling of Itachi inside of him. Itachi couldnt take it any longer and flipped the blonde over while still inside of him and fucked him doggy style. The blonde cried out and the feeling of Itachi pounding into him.

"Harder, please Itachi im so close!" Naruto said while meeting Itachi with each thrust.

"So close, Naru," Itachi said while grabbing Naruto's dick and jacking him off the same speed as his thrusts. Naruto came first, spraying all over Itachi's sheets and collapsing on the bed. Itachi came seconds later, pulling out of Naruto to lay next to him. Itachi smiled at the blonde who blushed and they went into the bathroom to clean up.

"Itachi, thank you for loving me when no one else will," Naruto said while reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss the handsome raven. Itachi was so happy that Naruto kissed him for the first time and took over the sweet kiss sticking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and rubbing up against Naruto's tongue. Itachi, while still kissing Naruto, backed him up into a wall and Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, both moaning as their dicks came in contact. Itachi started grinding into Naruto and the blonde began to feel close again and cried out Itachi's name as he came for the second time. He blushed as he realized that he came really quickly.

"Naru, your so cute." Itachi said as he cleaned Naruto up again. Naruto noticed that Itachi was still hard and that he hadnt cum yet.

"Itachi, but youre still h-hard," Naruto said while blushing. Itachi shrugged and Naruto gulped, realizing that he had to make him cum since he made Naruto. The blonde bent down and grasped Itachi's big cock. He kissed the tip and slowly engulfed it. Itachi moaned loudly which encouraged Naruto to take in the entire thing sucking and nibbling all the way.

"A-ahh Naruto, soo good, so tight. You look so hot sucking my cock," Itachi said while watching Naruto. Encouraged Naruto began to suck faster and harder, sucking Itachi to completion as he whispered Naruto's name as he came.

Itachi pulled Naruto up and kissed him on the lips sweetly, they both sat on the bed and then Naruto gasped.

"What about your brother, I still have to do to project with him! I bet you he's looking for me right now!" Naruto thought while getting up and bouncing around the room trying to think of a solution.

"Naruto, stop bouncing or else im going to take you on the floor right now," Itachi said his voice full of lust.

Naruto stopped, face beet red as he realized he was still naked. He chuckled nervously as he put his clothes back on. He walked over to Itachi and told him he had to finish the project but to find him once he was done. Naruto kissed Itachi on the lips once more before leaving, which then turned into a makeout session and left for Sasuke's room.

Naruto walked back into the kitchen, totally forgetting about how Sasuke's parents reacted to him. He walked into the kitchen and found Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I was looking for you sorry, I got lost down one of your hallways," Naruto said, slightly blushing while thinking of what he had just done.

"Hm, you would dobe," Sasuke said while leading them back to his room.

They worked on the project and after about an hour they finished it up. Sasuke offered to have them drive him home but he said he could walk home. But then Sasuke said that he knew he lived like ten miles away so Itachi was going to drive him home. He said his thanks and then left with Itachi to drive him home.

Itachi and him walked down the driveway hand in hand, Naruto blushed but smiled as Itachi held his hand. Naruto sat in the front and actually felt comfortable sitting in the car now.

"I was so uncomfortable sitting in your car early," Naruto admitted as Itachi turned towards him amused. "I know you looked so nervous, and you were soo hot I couldnt stop looking at you," Itachi said recalling the drive to their house.

"Ohh so thats why you were staring at me, I thought you were glaring. I feel much better knowing that," Naruto said smiling at the Uchica.

"I could never glare at you, I was just eye raping you, I wanted to throw my brother out the door and take you right here but he'd get suspicious.." Itachi said.

"Well he's not here now is he?" Naruto said feeling bold.

"No,no he isnt. Im going to make you scream my name so loud," Itachi said while putting Naruto and himself in the backseat for more room. He kissed Naruto and immediatley began sucking on his tongue. He took the blondes shirt off and began sucking on his right nipple while pinching the left one. Naruto moaned loudly while thrusting his hips into Itachi.

"Hmm, impatient are we?" Itachi said while smirking.

He started sucking on the other nipple and began rubbing the blonde through his jeans. Naruto moaned and kissed the raven pushing him down so that Naruto laid on top of him. The Uzumaki began to thrust their hips together and took the raven shirt off sucking on his neck. Itachi moaned loving to dominant side of Naruto.

"Now Naruto, be a good little uke. Im going to fuck you so hard," Sasuke said while cuffing Naruto with grey handcuffs.

"What the hell?" Naruto said tryng to take the handcuffs off.

"No no they stay on this is just so you dont use your hands," Itachi said while smiling pervertedly. Naruto got nervous when he pulled a black box out from under his seat and pulled out a long, thick purple vibrator and a black cock ring. Naruto began fiddling with the cuffs more but it was impossible and gave up.

"Youre going to feel so good Naruto," Itachi said while lubing up the dildo and shoving it into Naruto's hole. He started thrusting it again until Naruto saw stars and screamed so he left it touching the blonde's prostate. He then put the cold cock ring on the hot, bothered blonde and set him back in the front seat.

"We have to leave the house at sometime they're going to get suspicious," Itachi said while pulling out of the driveway.

"Itachi, you cant just leave me like this!" Naruto said angrily.

"Strike I" Itachi said while turning the vibrator on slightly. Naruto moaned but since it was a slight vibration it wasnt enough to feel amazing. Naruto began to grow frustrated with the dildo and most importantly Itachi.

"Tachi, more!" Naruto said trying to thrust down on the toy.

"Strike II," he said while turning it up on high volume, vibrating against his prostate. The blonde screamed out in pleasure and moaned uncontrollably. Everytime Itachi drove over a bump Naruto would moan loudly and become even harder if that was possible because by now he was leaking precum but he couldn't cum due to the annoying cock ring.

"Nnghh, take it off Itachi, I cant take it," Naruto said when Itachi pulled into a parking spot near Naruto's apartment.

"Strike III, your out." Itachi said while pulling Naruto into the backseat to sit on his lap and Itachi thrusted the dildo in and out of the blondes hole being turned on as the greedy hole would suck the thick vibrator in. He pulled his pants down, not wearing any underwear underneath and pushed into Naruto. They both moaned and Naruto went crazy, being pounded by Itachi and the vibrator directly on his prostate. Itachi pulled the cock ring off and Naruto came hard,screaming out Itachi's name, Itachi thrusted in faster, the feeling of Narutos tight hole and the vibrator directly on his cock made him lose it and he came inside Naruto. He pulled out and turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of Naruto and carried the exhausted blonde up to his apartment and took the keys from the blonde's pocket and set him down on the coach. Itachi sat down next to him and the blonde fell asleep on the raven, Itachi following soon afterwards.

Naruto was the first to wake up, he opened his sleepy eyes and realized he had fallen asleep on the coach. He was about to get up when a strong pair of arms refused to let go of his waist. The blonde turned around and realized that he fell asleep with Itachi. He blushed while steathily getting out of the raven's iron hold. Naruto walked towards the shower with his clothes in hand and turned the shower on, stripping out of his clothes. He got into the shower and started washing himself.

Itachi woke up to the sound of a shower going and a soft voice humming. He smirked and followed the voice to a door, slowly opening it. He smiled as he saw Naruto humming peacefully while washing his hair. Itachi quietly took off his clothes and joined Naruto in the shower, him not knowing at all.

Naruto gasped as skillful hands began washing his hair for him. He moaned and laid back against Itachi, loving the scalp massage he was getting.

"Mmm, morning love. I can get used to this every morning," Itachi said while kissing along Naruto's back.

"I know, me too. But no sex this morning we have to get to school on time to hand in the project with Sasuke or he'll get really suspicious of us," Naruto said while sternly looking at the beautiful Uchica.

"Fine, fine," Itachi said while kissing the blonde on the cheek. He then began to look the blonde up and down and gasped as he realized he had cuts and bruises all along his body.

'How did I not realize this yesterday!? I have to confront him!' Itachi said while helping Naruto out of the shower.

"Naru, who's doing this to you?" Itachi said while wiping the blonde's body off.

"W-what, no one Itachi it's nothing," Naruto said, totally forgetting about his scars and cuts. He grabbed a towel and covered up.

"Yes it is something! Tell me who's doing this to you, I want to stop them!" Itachi said while looking seriously into Naruto's azure eyes.

"It's just people in my apartment building. They..they get drunk sometimes and get into my room and beat me up, but thats all they do. Its not that bad, I mean I deserve it anyways," Naruto said, his eyes becoming watery.

"Naru, look at me. You do not deserve any of this, you're not the demon everyone thinks you are and Im going to put a stop to this," Itachi said while kissing the sad blonde on the lips.

They changed and got ready for school. Seeing how Naruto had no food Itachi took him to breakfast and Naruto was being stubborn with eating so the raven ordered him a crap load of food and was happy when the blonde gave up and actually started to eat. As they walked out of the parking lot towards the car Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and truly smiled up at him.

"Itachi, thank you for being so nice. I havent been out to a restuarant since I could remember," Naruto said, feeling good for once in his life.

"No problem, you better get used to it Im going to take you out all the time and show you off," Itachi stated while pulling the blonde close and kissing him on the forehead.

Naruto blushed but smiled, knowing he was one of the luckiest people in the world to be loved this much. They soon arrived at the school and as they were about to leave the car Naruto grabbed Itachi and became very nervous.

"So are we allowed to talk to each other in public or....?" Naruto asked, wondering if Itachi would be too embarassed to be seen with him.

"Of course, I dont care what people think of me, you're way more important," the Uchica said while smiling.

Naruto's heart fluttered and he hugged Itachi. He kissed him goodbye and rushed in so that Sasuke and him could hand in the poster. Naruto grabbed his books and quickly went to the math room. Sasuke came in two minutes later and they handed in the poster and then he left the room.

School went pretty normally for Naruto, he got glares in the hallway but totally ignored them with a smile on his face.

At lunch time he sat down at his usual spot alone, zoning off into space since he never brought a lunch or bought one at school. He was facing away from people so that they couldnt tell who he was so as someone brushed pass him and dropped rice cakes in a package right infront of him it took him awhile but as he searched around he saw Itachi farther away. Knowing Itachi gave it to him he smiled at his retreating back and ate the delicious rice cakes.

For the last period of the day Naruto was in science doing a lab. He finished early since he didnt have a partner to talk to and waste time. The blonde was looking at the clock which was right above the door and saw Itachi pass by, heading towards the bathroom. He smirked and quickly asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The Uzumaki ran towards the bathroom and quitely opened the door and checked to see if any besides Itachi was in it. After noticing that the raven was the only one in it due to the shoes he saw under one of the stalls he smirked and locked the bathroom door so no one could come in and interrupt them.

As Itachi came out of the stall and washed his hands he was blindfolded and handcuffed. The raven flipped out and tried breaking free but was restrained. He tried seeing who it was but couldnt see much through the thick blindfold. Itachi started yelling but was quickly silenced when the stranger kissed him and then gagged him.

"Mmm, Tachi you look so hot right now. Dont know who I am? Dont worry i'll make you realize who I am," Naruto said in a well disguised voice so Itachi didnt know who it was.

Naruto then began to take Itachi's shirt off, sucking on his right nipple harshly. Itachi moaned but said stop repeatedly but Naruto couldnt understand it due to the gag. Naruto then grabbed the raven's left nipple and began sucking on his neck harshly while grinding into Itachi. After they were both fully hard Naruto took of Itachi's pants and boxers and smiled as Itachi squirmed around trying to get away. He didnt know Itachi would be this loyal to him and try to escape from this 'stranger' who was molesting him. The blonde sweetly kissed the Uchica on the lips and took off the blindfold, waiting for the raven's reaction. He took off the gag and seconds later was pushed on the floor with a horny Itachi attacking his mouth.

"Naru, thank god it was you, I was hoping it was but I wasnt a hundred percent," Itachi said while rubbing their bodies together quickly. Naruto moaned but pushed the raven back against the wall. Itachi looked confusingly at Naruto.

"Sit back, you've gone thorugh enough in the past five minutes now its time for your reward," Naruto said while sucking on one of his fingers.

Naruto then proceeded to finger fuck himself while moaning Itachi's name. Itachi got even harder and began to jack himself off to the show his lover was putting on for him. The blonde put in two more fingers and began to ride them as he stretched himself.

"Mmm, Itachi I need your big cock inside of me, filling me like no one else ever can," Naruto said while going down and taking Itachi's cock in his mouth. After he got it wet enough he sat down on top of the hard raven and harshly pulled down, taking Itachi to the hilt. They both moaned loudly and Naruto thrust down as Itachi thrust up, setting this rythmn at an animalistic pace. The blonde was the first to come and spilled his seed all over his hand and the tiles. As Itachi thrust in Naruto's musles clenched down on him as he came, causing the raven to cum inside the blonde, pulling out he laid back against the wall. Naruto kissed the Uchica sweetly and joined him, resting against the wall.

"Well, that was a great surpise but we should probably get back to class before people begin to think we ditched," Itachi said while cleaning up their mess.

"Mhmm, good idea," Naruto said sleepily putting his clothes on.

"You shouldnt be so exhausted after one go Naru," Itachi said smirking.

"S-shut up! I did more than you," Naruto said fully awake now and blushing beet red.

"Hah, im kidding. Its hard being semi-seme for once right?" the raven said while putting his clothes back on.

"Pssh, no but you did enjoy every minute of it," Naruto said seductively while staring lustfully at the raven.

"As much as i'd like to repeat what we just did we have to get back to class before it ends. You coming with me after school?" Itachi asked while washing his hands.

"Umm, no. I have to serve detention with your brother for two weeks." Naruto said while giving him the dont-ask look.

"Alright, when does that end?" the Uchica said, wanting to ask Naruto but knowing he wouldnt answer his questions.

"Well for your brother today and for me after two weeks," Naruto said while nervously scratching his back.

"Hmm, maybe I can help you get out of that," Itachi said, thinking of how to help the blonde.

"R-really!? Thatd be great I hate detention its horrible. Alright Tachi we should head back now, see you at five?" Naruto said while giving the raven a goodbye kiss.

"Yeah, see you then." the Uchica said while walking the opposite way down the school hallway.

Naruto returned back to science class just as the bell rang. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards his locker, as he kneeled down to put his books in his locker one of Sasuke's friends from yesterday came up and pushed him roughly into the locker. People laughed as they saw the boy bang the locker door against Naruto who was stuck inside the locker. Naruto cringed each time the locker was slammed against his body and waited for it to stop. When it abruptly stopped he quickly pulled out to see what was happening. The blonde looked up to see Itachi holding the guy up by the shirt against a wall, a scary glare on his face.

"You think that's funny? Making fun of people that do nothing to you? Next time I see you even make fun of Naruto behind his back i'll come after you and lets just say it won't be pretty," the raven said while hitting the guy against the wall one more time and letting him go.

The guy scrambled up off the floor and ran down the hall, scared out of his wits. The crowds dispersed and the Uchica calmy walked over to Naruto, helping him up.

"Are you okay, Naru?" the raven asked, looking for a cut or bruise on him.

"I-im fine, Tachi. Thanks for sticking up for me," Naruto said while smiling up at the raven.

"No problem, I hate kids like that," Itachi replied while grabbing Naruto's bag for him.

The blonde stared up at the raven and sweetly kissed him on the lips. They left the school hand in hand heading towards Itachi's car.

"W-wait I still have to go to detention!" Naruto said frantically grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car.

"Nope I got to drop both detentions," Itachi said while putting Naruto back into the car. He put Naruto in the backseat and they waited in silence for Sasuke to come, Naruto still trying to grasp the situation.

"Tachi, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked wondering why they were still at school.

"Sasuke, remember him? I still have to bring him home," Itachi said amusedly.

"Oh, well what are we going to say to him because you know he's going to ask why im in the car?" Naruto said, getting nervous.

"We'll just tell him the truth," Itachi said and waited for Naruto to react and just as he was about to disagree with Itachi, Sasuke came into the car. Naruto's breath stopped and waited for Sasuke to see him in the car. Sasuke greeted Itachi and then went to throw his bag in the back when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, totally confused as to why the blonde was there.

"W-well, umm. Thats a very good question...you see it's just that umm-

"Naruto and me are going out, plain and simple," Itachi said while pulling out of the parking lot.

Naruto blushed red to his roots and glared at the older Uchica through the mirror as he smiled back at the blonde.

"O-oh alright then, that's a shock," Sasuke said, completley thrown out of the loop.

"Yeah, we actually just got together yesterday. Anyways tell your friends if I see them around Naruto again im going to brutally kick all their asses," Itachi said, voice devoid of any emotion.

"Itachi!" Naruto said, embarassed by his boyfriend.

"S-sure, I guess. Is Naruto coming back to our house or are we driving him home..?" Sasuke asked.

"No im dropping you off and we're going somewhere, still havent decided yet," Itachi said, eyes never leaving the road.

Sasuke nodded and they soon arrived at the Uchica's mansion, dropping Sasuke off. After they pulled out of the parking lot and drove off Itachi, while still driving, grabbed Naruto's skinny arm and pulled him onto the front seat.

"Jeez Itachi! You're going to get us killed, keep you're eyes on the road," Naruto said while situating himself on the comfy car seat.

"We're fine, dont worry. So where to, princess?" Itachi said while looking over at his lover.

The blonde blushed at the nickname and shrugged not knowing where to go. They drove aimlessly and ended up at a small little cafe. The couple ate dinner there and then drove back to the Uchicas to finish homework and relax. As they arrived back at the mansion Itachi and Naruto snuck to his room unseen. Naruto laid down on Itachi's comfy bed and yawned, totally exhausted. He got under the covers and fell asleep in seconds.

"Hey Naruto, lets start on our homework now," Itachi said while turning around. He gasped as he saw the blonde had fallen asleep. But then smiled seeing how cute and innocent Naruto looked when he was sleeping. He joined him in bed and fell asleep with his arms around Naruto, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

Itachi woke up to his alarm clock, signaling the start of Wednesday. He turned over and was greeted with the sight of Naruto curled up to a pillow. Smiling he picked up the skinny blonde and carried him to his closet, picking out old clothes that he figured would fit the blonde. Itachi slowly dressed the blonde, trying to control himself while putting the clothes on him. The raven had to stop a nose bleed when he finished dressing Naruto, turning the blonde around he smiled at his work. Naruto looked beyond hot, wearing tight skinny black jeans and a tight grey shirt which brought out his beautiful blue eyes. Underneath all those baggy clothes Naruto wore at school was a hot body just dying to be shown and Itachi made sure it was. He also smeared some grey eyeliner under his eyes to bring them out even more. Itachi got changed into some tight denim skinny jeans and a untucked school shirt.

Naruto yawned and slowly opened his eyes, looking around he noticed he wasnt in a bed anymore but sitting in a bean bag chair. Confused he looked around noticing Itachi wasnt in the room. He panicked and quickly searched around for him. Leaving the room he followed a delicious smell until he realized he was in the kitchen, alarms going off in his heads he hid underneath one of the huge dark mahgony tables. The blonde became even more panicked when he saw chairs being pulled out and occupied by people. Naruto realized that Mrs. Uchica, Mr. Uchica, Sasuke and Itachi had sat down to eat breakfast. Smirking he fished out a perfect plan for revenge against Itachi.

As Itachi started talking to his parents about his assignments due today Naruto unzipped his pants and heard the hesitation in Itachi voice. Laughing to himself he started rubbing Itachi's limp member through his boxers at a fast pace.

"A-and today I-i also h-have uhh english h-homework mm due," Itachi said trying to contain his moans.

"Itachi darling, are you alright?" The mother said, wondering about Itachi's weird behavior.

Naruto smirked and when Itachi's member was fully hard he took it out of the silk boxers and started sucking on it. Naruto started deepthroating him and he almost lost it, slowly thrusting into the blonde's mouth while trying to remain unsuspicious.

"Y-yeah, I just d-dont f-feel very g-good ahhh right n-now mhmm, t-thats ALL!" Itachi said yelling the last part as he came in Naruto's mouth. He looked under the table to see Naruto sucking him of his seed and pulling his dick out of his mouth, smiling mischeviously. Naruto gave the raven one last lick and put him back in his boxers and zipped his pants up. The older Uchica glared and looked back up.

He looked back up to see three questioning faces staring at him. He chuckled nervously and out of the corner of his eye saw Naruto crawling back towards his bedroom.

"S-sorry about that, I thought I was going to throw up. May I be excused for a moment?" Itachi asked, without waiting for an answer he grabbed his plate and scrambled towards his room. Opening the door and setting the plate down he went towards Naruto who was lying on the bed and straddled him, kissing him passionatly on the lips.

"Do you know how close we were to being found out?" Itachi said between kisses.

"Mhmm, pretty close. You should probably punish me," Naruto said, moanly loudly as Itachi started taking his pants off and then the blondes. The raven nodded and smirked knowing just how to punish him.

He pulled a rope out from under his bed as Naruto stared at him questionably. He kissed the hot blonde on the lips and restrained him to the bed post. Itachi grabbed out his box again and smirked seeing Naruto blush red, remembering the activities last time. He lubed up the dildo again and thrusted it into Naruto repeatedly, watching Naruto face as he was being pleasured. The raven left it in Naruto's hole and put the cock ring on harshly while jacking the blonde off. He grabbed the remote and put it on the highest speed watching Naruto's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as it vibrated harshly against his prostate. The blonde started squirming uncontrollably, unable to stop from moaning out due to the immense pleasure. Itachi began to get hard and was about to masturbate to the appealing sight infront of him when there was a rush of knocks on his door followed by a stern "Itachi, open the door. Are you alright?" by his father.

Itachi panicked and took the blonde who was in so much pleasure he didnt even realize he was being unrestrained and then rushed to the bathroom where he was put in the tub, tied to the drain. The blonde moaned loudly as his hot skin touched the cool tile on the tub. Naruto looked up at Itachi with his eyes glazed over and moaned out the Uchica's name. Itachi kissed the blonde strongly on the lips and closed the bathroom door.

He ran over to the bedroom door and opened it to see his father's stern glare.

"What took you so long?" Mr. Uchica said.

"I was gathering my books in my bag sorry father," Itachi said, thinking of an excuse.

"Hmm, some part of me thinks your lying. Open the door im coming in," he said while opening the door further and walking inside inspecting the room.

Itachi became intensely nervous, thinking of how much trouble he would be in if his father found out about his relationship with Naruto. The father inspected the room and finding nothing left, glared at Itachi as he left the room. As soon as he left the room Itachi let out a big sigh of relief and locked the door. The Uchica hurried back into the bathroom to see the sexiest site he had ever seen. Naruto was moaning loudly and rubbing his hard, swollen cock against the cold tub while calling out Itachi's name. The blonde looked over and begged for the raven to take off the cock ring. "Hold on Naru, just a little more," Itachi said while becoming hard all over again at the site of Naruto. He took his pants off and began to jack himself off while watching Naruto. He watched as Naruto began to thrust down on the vibrator and then grind against the tub, precum beading out of the tip of his penis. Itachi moaned and couldnt take it any longer he went over to the blonde and ripped the vibrator out of him thrusting into him in one go. He pulled the blonde's legs over his shoulders and thrust into him while jacking him off, rubbing at the tip. The blonde moaned even louder and grinded back against the raven, sweat starting to form, causing their bodies to move against each other easier. Naruto grabbed Itachi and their lips met, tongues intertwined as they continued to move as one. The blonde was the first to cum, reaching his limit when Itachi thrust straight into his prostate while fingering his tip. Itachi came soon after Naruto, his muscles milking the raven's seed. The Uchica pulled out and they laid in the tub catching their breathe.

"Mmm, we should probably get out soon, we have to leave for school in ten minutes. I brought you breakfast it's on the table," Itachi said while slowly getting up and cleaning the mess off of Naruto and him.

"Thanks, Tachi," Naruto said while getting up and kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on.

"Wait, what are these?" Naruto said questionably looking in the mirror.

"Some of my old clothes, we're going shopping after school you look hot in them you better leave them on," Itachi said while grabbing the blonde's tight ass that were looking delicious in the jeans.

"F-fine!," Naruto said while getting away from Itachi's wandering hands. "You put makeup on me too!?" Naruto said looking at his reflection.

"Yup, it brings out your beautiful eyes even more," Itachi said while finding his bookbag.

Naruto blushed never used to recieving compliments, he went into the raven's bedroom and quickly ate the breakfast. Grabbing his bag they snuck out of his room and down a hallway, lucky that no one saw them. They got in Itachi's car and left, unaware of the furious eyes watching them leave through the window.

* * *

I will continue on with this story if you guys decide you liked it. I'm not sure it was a good enough story to continue on so give me your **feedback**! And thanks for reading. :)


End file.
